Gotowanko z Gerrym Odc. 1
oryginalny zapis z discorda GerryDziś o 11:36 dzień dobry tutaj gotowanko z gerrym ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:36 no dzień dobry ---- GerryDziś o 11:36 dzisiaj gotujemy ciasto czekoladowe a gościnnie major dobra majorze powiedz nam składniki ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:36 co ---- GerryDziś o 11:36 dobra ja powiem ---- RythmBOTDziś o 11:36 Playing Avast baza wirusów programu avast została zaktualizowana - Now! ---- GerryDziś o 11:36 cukier mąka czekolada mikser i miski forma do ciasta jakieś dodatki(truskawka, bitta śmietana ect.) i sól chyba dobra bierzemy miskę ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:37 chyba ---- GerryDziś o 11:37 wlewany ciasto z małymi dzurkami i tam dajemy cukru znaczy tfu make tak dajemy trochę cukru i nalewany 0,5 litra wody czy coś majorze wymieszaj składniki ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:38 aha ---- GerryDziś o 11:38 dobra dobrze to zrobiłeś majorze ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:38 no dobrze dobrze ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:38 xd ---- GerryDziś o 11:38 teraz musimy stopić lekko czekolade do innej miski zrobisz to majorze? ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:38 tak? ---- GerryDziś o 11:38 dobra bardzo dobrze majorze ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:38 ok ---- GerryDziś o 11:38 teraz musimy to wlać z ciastem czy coś no teraz majorze musimy to dać do piekarnika pomożesz? ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:39 nie dali mi rąk a palec spuchł, nie dam rady ---- GerryDziś o 11:39 a ok ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:39 lmao ---- GerryDziś o 11:39 bierze to do piekarnika teraz czekamy około pół godzinki timelapse kurwa dobra gotowe wyjmuje ciasto teraz dodajemy jakieś dodatki ja dodam lukier czekoladowy i truskawki leje lukier majorze dodaj truskawki ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:40 no nie wiem ---- GerryDziś o 11:40 a ok dodaje turskawki teraz do lodówki na kilka minut aby ostygło ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:40 nie daj się majorowi niech on coś też zrobi lol ---- GerryDziś o 11:40 dobra majorze daj ciasto do lodówki ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:40 nie dam bo nie mam ---- GerryDziś o 11:40 a ok bierze ciasto do lodówki czekamy czekamy timelapse kurwa ok wyjmuje ciasto gotowe teraz ciesz się z przyjaciółmi swoim ciastem czekoladowym pysznym majorze spróbuj kawałek ciasta ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:41 - Jesteś zajęty? - Tak, oddycham. ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:41 co ---- GerryDziś o 11:41 dobra lloyd spróbuj kawałek ciasta majorze utnij kawałek ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:41 - a ty na co zwracasz uwagę jak wybierasz masło w sklepie? -Na kamery i ochronę ---- GerryDziś o 11:41 xD ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:42 próbuje ---- GerryDziś o 11:42 i jak ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:42 dobre pomqranczoweeeeeeeeeeeee e e e. E w w e ---- GerryDziś o 11:42 ale w tym niema pomara czekaj ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:42 .play dobre pomarańczowe ---- RythmBOTDziś o 11:42 Searching dobre pomarańczowe Added to queue DOBRE POMARAŃCZOWE Channel GargamelVlog Song Duration 10:22 Estimated time until playing 00:03 Position in queue 1 https://discordapp.com/channels/497406275945234434/603243187313836042 ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:42 .skip ---- RythmBOTDziś o 11:42 Skipped ---- GerryDziś o 11:42 MAJORZE NIE NIE DODAŁEŚ TRUCIZNY POMARAŃCZOWEJ! ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:42 jak nie to nie, może zmienię zdanię ---- GerryDziś o 11:42 ah CZEKAJ MAJORZE NIE MIAŁEŚ ZAMIARU DODAWAĆ TRUCIZNY POMARAŃCZOWEJ ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 11:42 nie, nie miałem, ty miałeś ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:42 mamo wiesz co kocham memy ---- GerryDziś o 11:42 co ja nie miałem ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 11:43 Gitara sieeeemmamamamaaaaa ---- GerryDziś o 11:43 dobra zapraszamy juz za kilka godzin na gotowanko z gerrym Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Programy Kategoria:Gotowanko z Gerrym